


The Birth of John Ryuunosuke

by barrylawn



Series: The Greatest Ace Attorney: The Adventure of John Ryuunosuke [1]
Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Hotel Dusk, Regeria Hope (Visual Novel), 大逆転裁判 | Dai Gyakuten Saiban, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Case Fic, Courtroom Drama, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylawn/pseuds/barrylawn
Summary: The Greatest Ace Attorney: The Adventure of John Ryuunosuke, Episode 1 is the first episode of the adventure of John Ryuunosuke and he goes on adventures to become the greatest ace attorney ever and surpass even his father Ryuunosuke Naruhodou. (I'll try to keep DGS2 spoilers out as much as I can!)
Series: The Greatest Ace Attorney: The Adventure of John Ryuunosuke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983520
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Birth of John Ryuunosuke

The United States of Japan, 1900, was a shitty place to live in at the time. Victims of racism they were, at the time and in the future. People of today look back and say "uh there were heroes and villains on BOTH sides actually." Evildoers that they are, they refrain from mentioning the heroes among Japan. Not least, the great ace attorney Ryuunosuke Naruhodou... or the greatest hero of all, the legendary _greatest_ ace attorney who ever walked Japan America London or wherever he deemed worth his presence. This is the story of John Ryuunosuke!

Ryuunosuke Naruhodou rushed into the hospital room. Today was the day his son was to be birthed. It was by a mere accident that he had become a father so soon into his life at the age of 25 but he adapted quickly by borrowing How To Be A Father books from the library. But then Sherlock Holmes had burned those books because they were popular books and most fathers in the world sucked balls. By Holmes' deduction using these two pieces of information, it was elementary to him that those books must also suck balls.

"But then how will I learn how to be a dad?" Ryuu had said.

"That is OBVIOUS! Just learn from me! I'm the best dad ever!" said Holmes and he took out The Art of Dai Gyakuten Saiban and showed Ryuu pictures of him and his partner raising Iris as a baby to prove his point.

Ryuunosuke went into the hospital room which was loud with the sound of a baby crying, and he saw Susato was lying in one of the beds.

"Hi Susato, how are you?" asked Ryuunosuke.

"Good," said Susato. "I'm good now because my arm is feeling better after I broke it last week. How are you, Naruhodou?"

"I'm GREAT! Which is better than good! Why? Because today I become a father and someone else becomes a mother, I dunno who though because I forgot."

"Silly Naruhodou, you're always forgetting important things like that," Susato giggled.

Naruhodou then went to the next bed where his son had been born. The baby had not been born to Susato because that would be gross and pedophiliac. If you ship Ryuunosuke and Susato please die.

The baby was lying alone in the bed and a nurse was there telling him to stop crying. Then he stopped crying, but Ryuunosuke started crying instead because he was witnessing his own child that he had with a woman he does not remember.

"Sir it is time to name your child," said the nurse.

"Where's the mother?"

"Dunno. What is the name of your child?"

Ryuunosuke started sweating profusely. He had counted on the mother being here to name him for him but she was not here so he had to name him instead. Ryuunosuke tried thinking of names he had heard more than once, because if he named the baby something stupid like "Jordan Phoenix" the poor child might get bullied for it. Therefore, Ryuunosuke opted to give him a normal name.

"John," said Ryuunosuke. Yes, that was a good choice. John was the name of a professor who used to teach at his university, and also the name of John Garrideb who he met in London. Therefore, John was probably a very popular name so he went with that.

"And what is his last name," asked the nurse.

"His last name shall be Ryuunosuke, because people call me Naruhodou Ryuunosuke," said Ryuunosuke.

"Excellent," said the nurse. "Today marks the day of John Ryuunosuke."

The nurse handed the baby to Ryuunosuke. Ryuunosuke stared into the baby's eyes and could swear he could see the future in them. The future was scary and bleak but there was a light in the form of a man in a green suit with short hair. Ryuunosuke shook his head. What he was seeing was magic. And magic wasn't real, he learned that when he read Umineko no naku koro ni.

"Hello, John Ryuunosuke," smiled Ryuunosuke.

"Hello, Father," said the baby.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Ryuunosuke slammed his back against the wall and collapsed like he does in court.

"Goodness somebody call an ambulance!" said Susato.

"Sir you dropped your baby," said the nurse.

"IGIARI!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. "Can you not see? I am quite capable of landing and standing on my own."

Ryuunosuke looked up and saw his baby was now a fully grown toddler and that was all he needed to see to pass out proper.

**To be continued.**


	2. The Plotting of Dylan Fitchar

"NOOOO I'M SORRY!" wailed the cries of an unfortunate captive of the villainous, somewhat overweight man who stood above the poor soul. "I promise I won't say Dylan is a shitty name ever again, please spare me Dylan Fitchar!"

"Call me "Lord Dylan Fitchar," worm," sneered the man named Dylan Fitchar.

"L-L-L-"

"Luh-luh-luh? L-L-Lob his head off, father."

At Dylan's command, the fat man behind the soul swung a large battle axe down upon his prey and silenced his crying forever.

Dylan smirked. "That'll teach him for fucking with Dylan Fitchar!"

"You said it, Durano."

Dylan exited the execution chamber and walked into the golden throne room, made entirely out of fools' gold, whatever that is. Dylan was the king of crime in London 1900, you probably never heard of him because he's one of the many things the UK government doesn't want you to know about because you all need to stay ignorant for them to keep looking great. But trust me, he existed and he did some _baaaad_ shit.

"What is next, Durano? Shall I continue spying on anyone who might be an enemy of the clan?"

"No, father, I have a more ambitious plan in mind," said Dylan. "Let us prepare a plan most foul and murder that detective who's been hot on our trail... Sherlock Holmes!"

At that moment, the doors swung open.

"WHO GOES THERE!" yelled Dylan. He got to his feet only to see a woman in red before him. "Uhuh. A shitty little woman, thinking she can stand a chance against the lord of crime of England?"

Dylan ran at the woman with his fist ready to collide with her face, but before it did, she did the unthinkable... she fought back against the rancid man whose name is Dylan Fitchar and is the god of crime of the whole world! Her fist dug into his gut and made him fall to the floor with tears flowing from his face.

"Mercy! I beg for mercy just don't kill my father I love him!"

"Silence, you lump. I am Regeria Hope and I come in peace."

"In peace? Is that why you beat him up?" said Dylan's father, tactfully ignoring the fact that Dylan struck first to artificially win the debate.

Regeria grabbed the crying Dylan by the collar.

"You wish to slay the Great Detective? Same. He sucks shit. But it will not be so easy. You see, I've just learned from my Japanese spies that Sherlock Holmes has a grandson now, he was born recently and he is a formidable foe to be sure."

"A wee little baby? I'll steal his milk bottle and make him cry, how 'bout that?"

"While he would probably cry he would also beat you up because he is a grown adult and he is invincible."

"Then what do we do?"

"Heh," smirked Regeria. "We must create our very own John Ryuunosuke. An Enemy of John Ryuunosuke. And I know exactly how to do it, roughly, I'll think up the finer details as we go along. So will you help me?"

Dylan did not like forming alliances, but if this John Ryuunosuke was as much of a threat as Regeria made him out to be, he'd never take over the city with him around, nor would he even lay a finger on that damn piece of shit scum fuck worst person in history Sherlock Holmes.

"You have a deal."

* * *

True to Regeria's warning, John Ryuunosuke continued to grow at an exponential rate. Throughout his life, which was remarkably short so far, he had celebrated many confused birthdays and he kept being visited by his relatives and Ryuu was there and Payne was there and Susato was there with her wife Haori and even the Great Detective Sherlock Holmes had paid him a visit every time. He had grown up so fast that Ryuunosuke decided to buy tickets aboard the S.S. Alaclair to London sooner than expected. He had enough money for four tickets: One each for himself, Susato, Holmes and John Ryuunosuke. He gave the old tickets to Taketsuchi Payne.

It was the night before the journey would begin, or more specifically, two days after the birth of John Ryuunosuke, when they were sleeping in their bed when the door burst down! John Ryuunosuke rolled out of bed ready to fight but Ryuu stopped him because it was only Detective Hosonaga.

"Hosonaga what are you doing here?" said Ryuunosuke.

"COUGH HACK UGH FUCK AGH GOD MY THROAT! Ahem..." said Hosonaga. "I am here to arrest Susato Mikotoba!"

"WHAT? WHY?" yelled Ryuunosuke.

"FOR THE MURDER OF HEITA MAMEMOMI!"

"WHAT THE SHIT?" yelled Ryuunosuke as the police swarmed in and made their arrest and ran to the court for the trial. Ryuunosuke cried like a baby until John Ryuunosuke slapped him.

"Stop crying. She was a killer so she deserves it," said John Ryuunosuke. Ryuu ignored his son and ran to the door frame that still had the door hanging off it's lower hinge.

"I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL IN COURT!" he declared.

**To be continued.**


	3. The Trial of Susato Mikotoba

Ryuunosuke ran into the defendant lobby panting heavily. Meanwhile, Susato was sitting on the chair calm as can be.

"SUSATO DON'T WORRY YOU WILL NOT GO TO JAIL I WILL DEFEND YOU TO THE BITTER END!" Ryuu cried while desperately trying to hold his tears back.

Then Susato tossed him.

"Stop being scared Naruhodou. I will be fine. I will be fine because this case is easy. It's easy because Payne's prosecuting."

"She is right father," said John Ryuunosuke who strolled in behind him, calmly eating a doughnut because he did not care. "Proving Susato Mikotoba's innocence will be as easy as my birth was. My birth was very easy. Therefore the trial will be very easy too. Now stop panicking or else I will throw the case and Susato will be executed because of you."

Ryuu slapped his cheeks together and that calmed him down.

"You are right, John Ryuunosuke. I am Ryuunosuke Naruhodou, the Great Ace Attorney. They call me that because I'm great at being an ace attorney so I will not lose!"

John Ryuunosuke shook his head. It was terrible that his father would let a murderer go free. He intended to throw the case like Susato just threw his father.

**Supreme Court of Japan**

"The trial of Susato Mikotoba shall now commence as scheduled," said the judge.

"HAI!" yelled Ryuunosuke. "I'm ready, let's DO THIS!"

"Hee hee hee hee..." cackled Taketsuchi Auchi (who I'll just call Payne because that's hard). "So you think, young student... but you are NOT."

Payne called Hosonaga to testify.

"COUGH," Hosonaga coughed and blood appeared on his mouth which he wiped off. "I'm Hosonaga, I'm a sick detective and Susato is guilty."

"Then testify as to why Susato is guilty," said the judge.

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"The victim is Heita Mamemomi."

"He was a murderer who escaped from prison."

"We know Susato hates Mamemomi because he tried to frame her wife because she was the one who threw him in jail."

"Susato has also proven she can fight Mamemomi because she tossed him in court."

"We found the corpse hidden under a bed at the hospital."

"Here is the autopsy report," said Hosonaga and he gave Ryuunosuke an autopsy signed by Maria Gloyne. The victim was beaten the fuck up as early as a week ago.

"Hmm, I dunno," said the judge. "Could a young woman like the defendant really fight off a big muscular man like Mamemomi?"

"IGIARI!" yelled Ryuunosuke. He slapped the desk pathetically and leaned forward. "Susato is incredibly strong and can fight off anyone!"

"Oh, okay," said the judge.

"Wait shit," said Ryuunosuke.

"Hyack hyack hyack hyack!" cackled Payne. "Isn't this the most ironclad case you've ever seen?"

Ryuunosuke covered his head in his hands. Payne had used Ryuu's admiration for Susato's strength against him! How could he have become such a formidable foe in such a short time?

John Ryuunosuke could not believe what he was seeing. Until now, he believed the police were on the side of justice and that lawyers were evil... but now, watching this situation unfold as the evil prosecutor cackled at his father, he finally understood what it meant to be a lawyer. To stand against the injustices of the police department!

"The evidence is decisive. I declare Susato Mikotoba..."

"OBJECTION!" SHOUTED JOHN RYUUNOSUKE. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TRIAL TO END JUST YET!"

"NOT SO LOUD!" shouted the judge. "Who are you? You are not a lawyer so you are not allowed to speak like that."

"Yes I am, because I'm part of the defense team. I am speaking as a co-counsel. A co-counsel more active than usual, but a co-counsel nonetheless. It says I can do that in the law book."

"Oh."

"Your Honor, there is a terrible contradiction in statement 4 of Hosonaga's testimony!" John Ryuunosuke declared. "He said Susato was capable of fighting Mamemomi. However, this is not the case."

"And just why might that be?" said Payne.

"It's because of what's written in the autopsy report. Mr. Mamemomi was murdered a week ago. And do you know what Susato was like a week ago? Her arm was broken. I remember it like it was the day I was born because it was the day I was born. Her arm had been broken for a week!"

"Nooooo COUGH COUGH COUGH!" Hosonaga coughed really hard and spewed lots of blood and he died.

The judge slammed his gavel.

"Order! Witness, get up!" He turned to address the defense. "Young man, I know not who you are, but you may well prove to be an exemplary defense attorney."

"Yeah, John Ryuunosuke, that was really impressive," said Ryuunosuke.

"Yes, that was better than good," said the judge. "So much so that I will now declare the defendant-"

"EEEE-GARY!" shrieked Payne. "DON'T END THE TRIAL YET I HAVE AN IDEA!"

The judge sighed. "What is it now, Payne?"

"MAYBE SUSATO BROKE HER ARM WHILE SHE WAS FIGHTING MAMEMOMI! YES, AND THAT MEANS HER BROKEN ARM IS EVIDENCE OF HER GUILT! HA HA! IT'S OVER!"

The court discussed this development before the judge shut them up.

"So what is your claim now?"

"I claim that it was actually Heita Mamemomi who confronted Susato! He did it because he hated her for when she threw him in jail but she killed him during the fight. Susato broke her hand during the fight though but fortunately she was already at the hospital so they made it better. Then she swept the corpse under the bed so they wouldn't arrest her."

John Ryuunosuke was stunned. This was a crazy argument, but it made sense and did not contradict anything in his court record. But then he remembered that he was still but a two-day-old child. He turned to Ryuunosuke.

"Father, I must leave this to you."

Ryuunosuke nodded and slammed the desk.

"Prosecutor Payne, that is also wrong. Heita Mamemomi could not have confronted Susato... because during that trial, she used the name RYUUTAROU NARUHODOU!"

"YAAAAAAAH!" screeched Payne. "B-But wait a minute, the crime scene was her hospital room, his corpse was hidden under her bed! Who else could he have been looking for?"

John Ryuunosuke shook his head. It was finally time for his great turnabout. The first of the greatest turnabouts by the greatest ace attorney.

"Susato Mikotoba was not the one who murdered Heita Mamemomi. Because she was sharing a hospital room with someone. And that person was... MY MOTHER!"

"WHAT?"

"YES!" shouted John Ryuunosuke, ready to expose the truth behind this crime. "YOU SEE, THE AUTOPSY REPORT ONLY SAYS MAMEMOMI DIED UP TO A WEEK AGO. THE TRUE TIME OF DEATH... WAS RIGHT AFTER I WAS BORN! AFTER I WAS BORN, MAMEMOMI CAME TO VISIT ME TO INTERVIEW MY MOTHER BUT SHE KILLED HIM FOR SOME REASON. THEN SHE LEFT AND THAT'S WHY SHE WASN'T THERE WHEN MY FATHER CAME TO VISIT ME!"

"Susato you saw none of this?" said Ryuunosuke.

"Sorry I was asleep," said Susato.

While they were talking, John Ryuunosuke sent the autopsy report back for further analysis and the updated autopsy said "Time of death was 2 days ago (sorry for not being accurate the first time :( )" and since Susato was injured at the time she was declared Not Guilty!

"You did it, John Ryuunosuke!" said Ryuu.

"Yes... yes I did," said John Ryuunosuke. He could feel the spirit of a great ace attorney within him.


	4. The Approval of Ryuunosuke Naruhodou

**Supreme Court of Japan**

**Defendant Lobby**

"I told you everything would be okay," said Susato.

Ryuunosuke dropped to the floor.

"AAAAGH SUSATO I'M SO GLAD YOU WEREN'T EXECUTED FOR A MURDER YOU DIDN'T COMMIT I SWEAR I WAS GOING TO HAVE A SEIZURE THAT WHOLE TRIAL!" he cried.

"FATHER! Stop crying! Why would you be crying? This is a happy occasion!" John Ryuunosuke yelled at his father, forcing him to pull himself together.

"John Ryuunosuke I owe you my life," said Susato. "If you hadn't stepped in when you did I'd have been killed!"

"That is correct," said John Ryuunosuke. "If I hadn't stepped in, you would be dead. But it is also because of my father who knew things that I could not have known. Without him at my side, I never would have won. So thank you, Father. Thank you for helping me win."

"It was an honor, John Ryuunosuke!" said Ryuu. "But wait, I still don't understand, you said the murderer was your mother, but who is that?"

Susato spun at Ryuu and tossed him again.

"YOU should be telling us that, Naruhodou! Do you always forget the people you have sex with?"

Just then, Sherlock Holmes came into the room with a twirl and an extravagant pose.

"Ah, there you all are! Naruhodou, what are you doing on the floor? We must be on our way!"

"Really? To where?" asked the ever forgetful Ryuunosuke.

Holmes grabbed Ryuu's head and looked him square in the eyes excitedly.

"To London!"

* * *

Dylan Fitchar was sitting alone in his secret hideout with his feet on the table listening to bad music on the radio, when Regeria walked in with the morning newspaper.

"So... see what I meant about that John Ryuunosuke now?" Regeria threw the newspaper in Dylan's face. He grabbed it and put it at a readable distance from himself.

"TWO-DAY-OLD CHILD SECURES NOT GUILTY VERDICT! A REAL-LIFE MAMEMOMIRACLE!" said the headline.

"And this beast intends to set foot upon my turf, does he... Good thing I've already taken measures to ensure he never leaves that steamship alive." Dylan smirked.

**Episode 1: The Birth of John Ryuunosuke**

**END**


End file.
